official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Oldham County, Texas
Oldham County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 2,052. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 40 Business US Route 385 Texas State Highway 214 Geography Adjacent counties Potter County (east) Hartley County (north) Moore County (northeast) Deaf Smith County (south) Quay County, New Mexico (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 77.97% White (1,600) 15.79% Hispanic or Latino (324) 4.00% Black or African American (82) 2.24% Other (46) 11.9% (244) of Oldham County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Oldham County has very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, not recording a single Pokemon theft in 2018, and averaging 0.32 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Adrian - 166 Vega - 884 CDPs Boys Ranch - 282 Unincorporated communities Wildorado Wimberly Place Ghost towns Boise Tascosa Climate Fun facts * At the time of its organization, nearly the entire county was a part of the XIT Ranch. The county seat was originally at the town of Tascosa, which in the 1880s was one of the largest towns in the Panhandle. As the railroads came through the county, however, they bypassed Tascosa; several new towns and farms sprang up along the rail lines, and by 1915 Tascosa had a courthouse and almost no residents; the county seat was moved to Vega that year. * For years there has been a simmering dispute over a strip of land running north and south, including an abandoned part of Glenrio at the west end of Oldham County, as to which state it is lawfully a part of: Texas or New Mexico? The border between the two states was originally defined as the 103rd meridian, but the 1859 survey that was supposed to mark that boundary mistakenly set the border between 2.29 and 3.77 miles too far west of that line, making the current towns of Farwell, Texline and the east part of Glenrio appear to be within the State of Texas. New Mexico's short border with Oklahoma, in contrast, was surveyed on the correct meridian. New Mexico's draft constitution in 1910 stated that the border is on the 103rd meridian as intended. The disputed strip, hundreds of miles long, includes parts of valuable oilfields of the Permian Basin. A bill was passed in the New Mexico Senate to fund and file a lawsuit in the U.S. Supreme Court to recover the strip from Texas, but the bill did not become law. Today, land in the strip is included in Texas land surveys and the land and towns (the east part of Glenrio in Deaf Smith and Oldham Counties) for all purposes are taxed and governed by the State of Texas. * Adrian is the geo-mathematical midpoint of Route 66, positioned 1,139 miles (1,833 km) from both Chicago, Illinois, and Los Angeles, California. Fran Houser, owner of the Midpoint Café restaurant, antique and souvenir shop from 1990 until 2012, is the basis for Flo of the "Flo's V-8 Café" diner in Cars. The café, built in 1928 and located between a motel and a former filling station, operated 24 hours a day during Route 66's heyday. Other US 66 attractions in Adrian include a Lions Antique Museum which displays farm and ranch equipment from the 1920s to 1950s, a Windmill which draws water from a well drilled by the Rock Island Railroad and an Antique Ranch which offers antiques and barbecue. The long-closed Bent Door Café and trading post, built by Bob Harris in 1947 on the site of the 1940s Kozy Kottage Kamp, incorporates portions of a former air traffic control tower decommissioned after World War II; the tower windows originally slanted toward the runway, so the door is bent to match. The most recent Bent Door restoration efforts were made in 2009. * Vega's amenities include two hotels, an RV park, a few local restaurants and businesses, Oldham County Airport, a small sports complex, a few public battle fields, Dairy Queen, Subway, a few gas stations, Bonanza motel, and that's about it. * Boys Ranch was founded in 1939 by Cal Farley for troubled youth and is now a census-designated place. Category:Texas Counties